customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story 1995 Aired on ABC (September 1997) Part 2
(Buzz eyes it all suspiciously and pushes a button on his chest) * Buzz: Buzz Lightyear to Star Command. Come in, Star Command. * (Nothing. He pushes the button again) * Buzz: Star Command---come in. Do you read me? (to himself) Why don't they reply?! * (Just then, Buzz catches sight of his torn packaging. The box is designed to look like a spaceship) * Buzz: (gasping) My ship! * (He runs up to the box and investigates the damage) * Buzz: Blast! This'll take weeks to repair! * (Buzz flips open a plastic compartment on his arm; his wrist communicator) * Buzz: Buzz Lightyear Mission Log. Stardate 4-0-7-2. My ship has run off guard en route to sector 12. I've smash-landed on a strange planet. The impact must have awoken me from hyper-sleep. * (Buzz springs up and down on the squishy surface of the bed) * Buzz: (into communicator) Terrain seems a bit unstable... * (He taps the sticker of controls on his wrist communicator) * Buzz: (continued) No read-out yet if the air is breathable...and there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere-- * (Woody's face suddenly bursts into view) * Woody: Hullo-o-o-o... * Buzz: HEE-YAAHHHH!!!! * (Buzz fights back, taking a fighting stance. He presses a button on his arm that turns on a red "laser beam" light on his wrist. Buzz aims the red beam on Woody's forehead and holds it there) * Woody: Aahhhh!!!! Whoa, hey, whoa, did I frighten you? Didn't mean to. I'm sorry. Howdy! My name is Woody and this is Andy's room. That's all I wanted to say, and also, there has been a bit of a mix-up. This is my spot, did you see that, the bed here--- * (While Woody is speaking, Buzz notices the sheriff's badge on Woody's vest) * Buzz: (deactivating his laser beam) Local law enforcement! This is about time you got here. I'm Buzz Lightyear, Space Ranger, Universe Protection Unit. My ship has smash-landed here by mistake. * (Buzz begins walking around the bed, surveying the situation. Woody tries to keep up) * Woody: Yes, this is a mistake, because, you see that, the bed, here, is my spot. * Buzz: I need to repair my turbo boosters. Do you people yet use fossil fuels, or have you discovered metallic fusion? * Woody: Well, let's see, we have double A's-- * Buzz: Watch yourself!! * (Buzz shoves Woody down and reactivates his wrist laser) * Buzz: (continued) Halt! Who goes there? * (The other toys are peeking over the edge of the bed) * Rex: Don't shoot! It's alright! Friends! * Buzz: (to Woody) Do you know these life forms? * Woody: Yes. They're Andy's toys. * Buzz: Alright, everyone. You're clear to come up. * (Buzz walks over to the toys) * Buzz: I am Buzz Lightyear. I come in peace. * (Rex steps forward and eagerly shakes Buzz's hand) * Rex: Oh, I'm so glad you're not a dinosaur! * Buzz: Why, thank you... (pulls away) Now thank you all for your kind welcome. * Rex: Say! What's that button do? * Buzz: I'll show you. * (Buzz presses a button on his chest) * Buzz: (sampled voice) Buzz Lightyear to the rescue! * (The toys all gasp in awe) * Slinky: Hey, Woody's got something like that. His is a pull-string, only this--- * Mr. Potato Head: Only that sounds like a car ran over this. * Hamm: Oh, yes, but not like this one. This is a quality sound system. Probably all copper wiring, right? Well, uh, where are you from? Singapore? Hong Kong? * Buzz: Well...no, actually I'm stationed up in the Gamma Quadrant of Sector four. As a member of the elite Universe Protection Unit of the Space Ranger Corps, I protect the galaxy from the threat of invasion from the Evil Emperor Zurg, sworn enemy of the Galactic Alliance. * (As Buzz speaks, Woody glances down at the box in which Buzz arrived) * (There is a cartoon drawing of Buzz giving the exact word-for-word spell that Buzz is now giving) * Mr. Potato Head: Oh, really? I'm from Playskool. * Rex: And I'm from Mattel. Well, I'm not actually from Mattel, I'm actually from a smaller company that was purchased in a leveraged time-out. Well, I don't really understand the financials, but... * (Woody walks over to Bo Peep) * Woody: You'd think they've never seen a new toy before. * Bo Peep: Well, sure, look at him. He's got more gadgets on him than a Swiss army knife. * (Slinky presses the button on Buzz's arm, activating his laser light. Buzz swiftly pulls his arm away) * Buzz: Ah, ah, ah, please be careful. You don't want to be in the path if my laser goes off. * Mr. Potato Head: Hey, a laser! How come you don't have a laser, Woody? * Woody: This is not a laser! This is a little light bulb that blinks! * Hamm: What's with him? * Mr. Potato Head: Laser-envy. * Woody: Alright, that's enough. Look, we're all very impressed with Andy's new toy-- * Buzz: Toy? * Woody: T-O-Y. Toy. * Buzz: Excuse me, I think that the word you're searching for is Space Ranger. * Woody: The word I'm searching for I can't say because there's preschool toys present. * Mr. Potato Head; Getting kind of tense, aren't you? * Rex: Oh, uh, Mr. Lightyear? Now I'm curious. What does a Space Ranger actually do? * Woody: He's not a Space Ranger! He doesn't fight evil or shoot lasers or fly-- * Buzz: Excuse me. * (Buzz calmly hits a button and wings burst out) * (Again, the toys gasp in awe) * Hamm: Oh, impressive wingspan. Very good! * Woody: Oh, what? What?! These are plastic. He can't fly! * Buzz: They are a carbon dioxide alloy and I can fly. * Woody: No, you can't. * Buzz: Yes, I can. * Woody: You can't! * Buzz: Can! * Woody: Can't! Can't! Can't! * Buzz: I warn you, I could fly around this room with my eyes closed! * Woody: Alright then, Mr. Lightbeer! Prove it. * Buzz: Alright then, I will. (to the toys) Stand back, everyone! * (The crowd of toys make room for Buzz as he heads towards the edge of the bed and climbs up the bedpost. He poses like a high diver, shuts his eyes and jumps off the bed) * Buzz: To infinity and beyond!!